Touch Me, Don't Touch Me
by Frozest
Summary: Elsanna voyeurism lemon from Anna's POV - "When I'm not around she's always such a good girl."


Loud moans rang in my ears. Again. I swear this has to be the third time this week.

And it's only Sunday.

Down the hall and beyond that door was my lover. Though she insisted we hold off on seeing each other until tonight so she could finish preparing for her meeting in the morning, this was the third goddamn time she's jerked off in six hours. The woman is a _machine_. I couldn't help myself this time around. I really couldn't.

Her door was cracked open, she was especially loud, and, ahem, THREE TIMES. Elsa is practically begging for an audience, and I've never been one to disappoint. (Her words, not mine.)

For the time being I stayed outside her door, not wanting her to stop at my expense. The sounds she made when she touched herself in just the right way were pure ecstasy. And believe me, that woman can masturbate. Hell, I can attest to it.

When I'm not around she's always such a good girl. She whispers my name, but never uses her powers. I can't use her powers, so it's more…_authentic_ that way. Her fingers roll in perfect circles, her back arches in absolute pleasure, and her eyes seem to clench tighter the closer she gets. I don't even need to touch myself to get off on it.

Elsa finally reaches ecstasy and begins winding down before I step in, my smile making it very clear I enjoyed her show. "Anna," she said with a mock surprise. Her dress crawled up her skin as microscopic snowflakes began to take each other's hands. "I- we agreed not to see each other until tonight." Her tone was so unconvincing it made me genuinely laugh low.

"Yes, but you're obviously not happy with that arrangement."

"You heard?"

"You left your door open."

"You- you watched?"

"You _left_ your _door_ open," I repeated with much more articulation than necessary.

"Well, I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll remember to shut it next time."

I lied on the bed perpendicular to her, resting my head against her torso before saying, "Then shut it."

The shock in her eyes was unbearably adorable, yet her tiny gasp was somehow worse. "You don't mean-"

I cut her short, "I do," pecking her arm for effect.

"No, but Anna, our agreement-"

"Has already been forgone. We've seen each other. Couldn't we at least have some fun?" I executed my best pair of puppy dog eyes. "Besides, it's your fault for getting me all hot."

"You peaked!" Elsa squealed. Her face went from guilty to unamused to an everlasting grip on sexy. "Fine," she said, sitting up and I with her. "But I make the rules."

"Is this really necessary, Elsa?" I half-grumbled from the chair she froze me to at the end of her bed.

"I'm making the rules."

"But I'm going to freeze."

"Not if you do it right."

I thought about it for a moment. Nothing. "Huh?"

"I'm going to do whatever you tell me to do myself."

"_Whatever?_" I stretched the word like a rubber band. "Oooh," I guttered before grinning madly. "Melt all your clothes." She obliged, of course, revealing her already glistening skin and even wetter pink folds. "You naughty girl. I haven't even done anything yet." I stared until she blushed and blushed and blushed all the way to her ears.

"Don't stare, Anna. It's embarrassing."

"Ah–ah," I teased. "Rule numero uno: No talking. Swearing and my name excluded."

"Dammit, Anna," the blonde half-jokingly mumbled. Granted, she was a dork, but I have to admit, she knew how to make me laugh.

"I like you better with your hair down," I noted almost demandingly. She set her braid's ribbon on her bedside table and ran both her hands alternatively through her braid to unwind the unnatural wavy strands it left behind. A blissful sigh escaped my lips before I mentioned how beautiful she was. Again. "All right, Your Majesty, I assume you have plenty preparations to attend to, so I won't stall. Finger yourself."

She seemed relieved to hear those words come from my mouth. The blonde was still reeling from her last orgasm. Foreplay was not her concern. So she didn't stall, either. Before I could take my next breath, she had her middle finger deep inside of herself. Her back arched in the way that it does to my delight. I never _could _understand how she balanced cute and sexy in one body. No matter how flawless that pale skin of hers was. "Slower."

"Anna," she groaned complainingly.

"Fine. Rougher." Slowly, roughly, Elsa's finger pleasured the perfection that was herself. "Draw those cute little circles you do around your clit." The most drawn out moan I've ever heard from the woman roared through her teeth. She almost couldn't seem to believe how amazing I could _make_ her pleasure herself.

"Full speed with two fingers," and the woman howled with ecstasy though she hadn't reached it yet. I watched her writhe in front of me, _because_ of me, but I denied her to finish quite yet. "Stop," I yelled over her moans and desperate whispers of my name.

"Anna," she gasped for breath.

"What do you want? You want to orgasm?"

"Anna," Elsa whispered, oh so needy.

I couldn't take much more of this. This woman was torturing me with these icy binds. I just had to return the favor. "Slowly, gently."

"Fuck," Her Majesty hummed under her breath.

This woman was so close to edge, it put me right there with her. I was going to burn alive real soon if Elsa didn't do something about it. Or- no, wait. If _I _didn't do something about it. "Anna," she begged, "Annaaa."

"Three fingers, rougher." I watched her writhe until she pushed herself past the point of return. "Full speed," I finally permitted.

In seconds, the woman's hot, sticky ecstasy spilled onto her sheets. The dirty thing.

But, oh. What I would give to clean it up.

The tables had turned, and the blonde just smirked at my bound body. "Elsa." She straddled my lap, her hot skin rubbing against where I was exposed. Her hands passed over my hair lovingly as I looked up at her, and her down at me. "Please." I pleaded. "Touch me." And oh, did she. Her lips came crashing down on mine as her fingers slid under my panties, fingering me like crazy. It didn't take long. It never did with her. My wrists and ankles struggled against the binds as she brought me to ecstasy and so much beyond that. She pulled her hand from me and licked her sticky fingers clean, smiling down at my violated, breathless body.

Her tongue slipped back inside of my mouth for a few eternities before she pulled away the tiniest bit. "I love you," she laughed into my chest, "so, so much."

"I love you too, Elsie. Very," I kissed her tear away, "very much."


End file.
